Sam Weiss
Sam Weiss is a bowling alley owner who became involved with the Fringe Division by counseling Olivia Dunham. Sam's background is mysterious, but he appears to have been involved in some of the work done by Massive Dynamic in the past. His only overt connection is to Nina Sharp who gave Olivia his business card as a reference. Olivia finds his advice oblique and frustrating, but often helpful. Season Two Nina Sharp suggested she visit him because he helped her regain use of her new cybernetic prosthetic arm. Olivia heads to the bowling alley looking for Sam Weiss. She asks the attendant where he is. He replies Atlanta, Sam met a girl and moved. She starts to walk away. He asks if she's going to give up so easily. He asks if the headaches have started yet, because they will. Sam helps Olivia to tie her shoelaces. She asks Sam how he helped Nina, he said he helped her eat french fries again. Olivia believes she is wasting her time. Sam inquires if Olivia has been sleeping well, and notices the circles under her eyes and her pale skin. He guesses it's from the pain of the car accident. He again asks if she has gotten headaches yet, and after her response of no, tells her to come back tomorrow. Olivia comes back the next day and confirms that the headaches have started. Aggravated, she tells him to cut the Yoda crap. He explains that with head traumas her memories will all "flush out". After she demands "when?", he changes the subject. She stops him and wonders, hows this going to help her. He states, for starters, it will teach you some patience. After measuring her hand for a ball, he tells her to, again, come back tomorrow. She puts a gun to the back of Weiss' head and yells; "Now you listen to me you son of a bitch. I am not here to bowl, or to try on shoes, or to have you play games with my head. I am here because I was told that you could fix me." They look towards the bench where she was sitting seeing her cane leaning against it. He plainly says "Take care, Agent Dunham." Olivia returns to the bowling alley to thank Sam for his assistance in helping her. He asks, "who died?". They discuss Charlie's death, and to help her cope, he gives her a task. Sam calls her up while working near a pin setter. He asks Olivia if she collected the business cards from people she met wearing red. He then tells her to circle one letter in every name, both first and last, and to take all those letters and JUMBLE, to find the phrase she needs to hear. Alone in her car, she finds the phrase "you're gonna be fine", what Charlie told her on her hectic first day. Season 3 In Concentrate and Ask Again Nina Sharp realizes that the letters of "Seamus Wiles," "M. Weiselauss", and all the authors of First People books, are an anagram of Samuel Weiss. When she confronts him at the bowling alley, he tells her that the Device is on the same frequency as Peter, and whichever Olivia he chooses will determine which world will survive. Secrets In "Over There, Part 2," at the Alternate Universe's Stanford Lab a blackboard is briefly shown. On this blackboard is the phrase "A Demon's Twist Rusts." This phrase can be anagrammed to say "Don't Trust Sam Weiss." Also, the glyphs from this episode spell out "W-E-I-S-S". In S03E06 "6955 kHz" the book about the first people is written by "Seamus Wiles". This can also be anagrammed to spell out "Samuel Weiss" Appearances Season Two: * Night of Desirable Objects * Fracture * Dream Logic Season Three : *Concentrate and Ask Again *The Last Sam Weiss Notes *Sam claims to be "much older" than he looks. This is particularly of interest because it is implied that he wrote the books about the First People, which were published in the 1800s. Theories * Is he one of the First People? * Could he be the Alternate William Bell? Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters